fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
How 'Be Stella My Heart' should have ended
Plot After all the wacky attempts to find out if Stella has a crush on any of them, they can all have a laugh about it later, right? Transcript "So that was why you guys were trying to figure out, if I had a crush on any of you guys?" Stella asked, Lincoln and the rest of the boys nodding their heads as the group sat on the curb next to the school. While Clyde and the others looked away blushing in embarrassment, Lincoln nodded. After a long day filled with hijinks and pratfalls trying to discreetly discover who Stella had a crush on (because after all, why else would a girl hang out with them), Lincoln brought the idea that they should just bite the bullet and just ask Stella straight up. Utterly exhausted, the rest of his friends agreed to his idea. And just for the record, Zach, it was my idea so be quiet! Stella stared at them. Then a few giggles escaped her mouth before she started laughing out loud, clutching her stomach. She held up a finger as she slowly controlled herself. "Guys, no offense. I do think you're all cool and all, but if I am honest, none of you are my type." "Yeah, we kinda figured that." Rusty commented, with the rest of the group nodding. Stella smiled. "But I think you guys are still cool. Still want to be friends with a girl?" Lincoln looked at Clyde, then Rusty, Liam and Zach, before looking at her and nodded. "Yeah totally." "Sure." "That would be nice." "Well, guys…" Lincoln said as he leaned back. "I think we've all learned a valuable lesson. Just because a girl wants to hang out with us, that doesn't mean that she has a crush on one of us." "WHAT?!" Suddenly, someone grabbed Lincoln by the shirt and pulled him up. Girl Jordan growled, actually growled, as she glared right into Lincoln's eyes. Everyone leaned back as Lincoln resisted the urge to wet his pants. "G-G-Girl Jordan! N-W-Hi?" "Are you serious?" Lincoln blinked. "Huh?" "Are you serious? I join up with you guys, and it's all cool. But when she joins up, it's suddenly a big deal? WHAT AM I TO YOU AND THE GUYS, HUH? CHOPPED LIVER!?" "What?" "RARGH!" With a massive show of strength, Girl Jordan threw Lincoln into a nearby garbage can and walked away, growling all the same. Everyone came over to check on Lincoln. "Lincoln!" Clyde said worriedly. "Are you alright?" "Yeah…" Lincoln tried to get himself out. "Just a little stuck. A little help?" "Wait, you guys didn't notice anything when that girl joined up with you guys?" Stella asked suddenly. "What, Girl Jordan was just one of the guys." Lincoln responded. Stella looked at them like they were cockroaches. "Wow, you guys are unbelievable." With that, Stella walked away. The group stood there for a moment before Lincoln dared to speak. "...What just happened?" This message has been brought to you by BOYS. BOYS: WE DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! Category:Alternate Endings